


when it all comes down to it

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [25]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human), Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor takes pride in his appearance.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	when it all comes down to it

**Author's Note:**

> (day twenty-five, prompt: mirror)

Connor had always been drawn to mirrors. He enjoyed looking over himself and fixing his tie or his hair. He could say easily that he was confident in his physical appearance, which was natural, really. He was made to be beautiful, and beautiful is what he was. His confidence neared vanity, but he never quite crossed the line outwardly.

Nines likely noticed how Connor would eye himself in the mirror in front of their bed. How he’d take plenty of time checking himself out. It was probably hard not to notice, and Connor didn’t bother to hide it.

On a day that was hardly significant when they’d come home from work and stumbled into the bedroom together, Connor noticed Nines seemed to be guiding them a different direction. Usually, Connor would lay underneath him against a pillow, but they were still on the end of the bed and Nines had yet to ease him down onto the mattress.

Connor scooted down the bed a little, only to be surprised when Nines’ hand caught his wrist.

“Stay,” Nines ordered, and Connor couldn’t help but obey, going back to his original position. “Get in front of me.”

Connor crawled over to where Nines patted the bed and realized he had a perfect view of himself and Nines behind him in the mirror. His LED flickered red and his thirium pump sped up as he got an idea of what was happening.

“Good boy. Keep your eyes right there,” Nines praised in Connor’s ear, pointing at their reflection in the mirror with a long finger. Connor was glad to do so, watching with labored simulated breaths as Nines’ hands wrapped around him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Connor knew he could go faster, knew he was capable of a much quicker pace, but he knew that Nines was likely drawing it out on purpose.

“Nines,” Connor whined, hoping to get Nines to work a bit faster.

“Mm-mm,” Nines admonished, not budging as he did the last few buttons. Connor gave a quiet, relieved breath when Nines finished with the last button and was taking the shirt off from his shoulders. Connor helped, shimmying out of the white undershirt, and then his bare chest was exposed, a faint line that he could barely see indicating where his Thirium pump regulator clicked into his chest.

Nines gave a questioning hum when he tugged at Connor’s pants, at which Connor nodded hastily. He bit his lip as they were pulled down, helping Nines out by kicking them off the rest of the way. He was just in his boxers now and in the rare event that his pants hid his arousal at all, his boxers definitely didn’t. Nines slowly pulled those down too and Connor did the same thing as before and kicked them off to join his pants.

“Look at you,” Nines murmured into Connor’s ear, pressing a kiss against his neck. “You look so pretty.”

Connor keened, leaning back slightly but keeping his eyes on the mirror. He liked the contrast in the way he looked against Nines’ fully clothed body. He kept his eyes on the mirror as Nines’ cold hand slid down his abdomen and just barely traced over his cock, a ghost of a touch that made Connor shiver. His eyes fluttered shut from the motion and he felt Nines grab his jaw firmly.

“Keep your eyes open,” Nines ordered and Connor opened his eyes as told, his flickering LED shining and catching his eye in the mirror. His eyes soon went back to watching Nines’ other hand that wasn’t holding his face in place as it traced up and down his thigh.

Connor loved being controlled like that. He loved Nines keeping him in place and didn’t dare to move even when his other hand went back up to Connor’s cock and wrapped around it gently. He did gasp, though, when he started to move that hand slowly. His pace was torturous and Connor longed for more, cock twitching in Nines’ hand and showing that need, but Nines just clicked his tongue.

“Patience, darling,” Nines said quietly into Connor’s ear, keeping his movements slow. Connor did his best to listen, knowing he’d be rewarded well if he was good. He didn’t mind it too much anyway, since he did like the view.

Connor kept as still as he could manage, but he couldn’t help but notice that Nines’ pace was very slowly but surely picking up. His thirium pump sped up with the strokes until his hands were clutching the bed desperately and he could barely keep his eyes open, wanting to close them so he could focus on the pleasure.

“Are you going to cum for me, darling?” Nines growled in Connor’s ear, his own steely blue eyes watching the mirror. Connor whined and then made eye contact with Nines through the mirror.

The look in his eyes was intense and Connor wasn’t prepared for it. He bit his lip, barely holding back a shout and instead moaning quietly as he came in Nines’ hand.

“Good boy,” Nines purred, slowing his strokes again as the last of Connor’s cum dribbled down his hand. “You did so well.”

“Thank you,” Connor mumbled, hardly able to move. From what he could see from nearly-closed eyes, he looked good sprawled out in front of Nines with Nines’ hand on his cock and covered in his cum.

“Of course, darling,” Nines said softly, kissing Connor’s jaw.

Connor was confident in his appearance most times, but he decided as he fought off stasis that he loved himself most in Nines’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to those who celebrate and thank you for reading. <3


End file.
